my little pony crossover Descaiger - prologo
by descaiger
Summary: - si quieres leer nuevos capítulos y enterarte de los avances, accede al link oficial en DeviantArt:


Capitulo 1:

_crossover de my little pony_

_**`` chico desconocido ´´**_

- Aquel día, a las afueras de poniville, Fluttershy realizaba las labores diarias en el cuidado de su particular y pequeña granja.

F – uff... Bueno, ya le he dado de comer ha las gallinas, curé las heridas y magulladuras de los ratones, cambié el agua ha los pájaros, limpié todas las madrigueras, y le di su medicina a mis pacientes enfermos. Ya he cumplido con las tareas de hoy, y apenas es media tarde.

De echo he acabado mucho mas pronto de lo esperado.  
Bueno, para pasar algo de tiempo libre, iré a pasear por el bosque ha recoger flores. Quizás aya algún animalito que necesite mi ayuda.

- Con esa idea, se cambió de ropa, cogió una cesta donde guardar las flores y se dirigió al cercano bosque ever free.  
Aquel tenebroso bosque, ha pesar de todas las ocasiones en las que había entrado en él, y la cercanía ha su hogar, le seguía pareciendo un lugar misterioso y peligroso con el cual había que tener cuidado.  
Pero eso no le impidió adentrarse en él, pues el sol iluminaba gran parte de la entrada y su aspecto parecía menos amenazador.

Tras entrar en el bosque, comenzó a recoger setas y flores, absorbida por la actividad, pasaron las horas y los rayos de sol reflejaban cada vez menos las entrañas del bosque, perdiendo visibilidad. Tanto es así, que Perdió el rumbo del camino, y sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, entró en una zona profunda del bosque, en la que apenas llegaba la luz, y una suave niebla humedecía el ambiente y raspaba la garganta al respirar.

F – realmente este bosque me da miedo, no se si fue buena idea venir sola.

-En ese momento pensó que seria buena idea regresar ha casa.  
Asustada, se dio cuenta que el camino de salida se veía cada vez menos, y aquello podría hacer que se perdiera aun más, rozara con alguna planta venenosa, o quedar atrapada en el fango.

F – Que horror espero que no me pase nada, debería de haber traído alguna linterna o farolillo-_pensaba. Flutteshy comenzó a caminar en busca del camino, y su temor ha que algo le sucediera dentro de aquel bosque, se agravó a una parálisis producida por un atroz miedo que recorrió su cuerpo al oír el sonido de la maleza agitándose y resquebrajarse hacia ella.  
No pudo hacer nada, se paralizó de miedo al oír que de entre la vegetación, salía el sonido de una fuerte respiración acompañada de una intensa agonía.

Pero aquella sensación desapareció cuando, de entre aquellas plantas de pesadilla salió un joven malherido, desorientado y con notables efectos de intoxicación. El joven detuvo su mirada confusa en ella por unos instantes, asta que cayó al suelo desmayado.

F – ¡Oh no! santo cielos un chico malherido, s-seguro que te intoxicaste con alguna de estas plantas, tenemos que salir de este lugar y-yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes no te dejare aquí abandonado.

Fluttershy cargó al joven, y trató de encontrar un lugar seguro lo antes posible, se convenció que si no salían de ahí lo antes posible quizás ella corriera su misma suerte, y entonces nadie podría socorrerles.

Z – Tú, afortunada has sido, solo en el brazo un raspón has tenido.

Pero tu amigo... quizá mañana no siga vivo.

F – No zecora, no digas eso.  
- Fluttershy llevó al joven al hogar de Zecora, con la intención de que esta, tuviera algún remedio para el chico. Y para su raspón en el brazo.  
Zecora lo tumbó en una cama, desinfectó algunas heridas y le dio algunos brebajes. Pero aun así el chico se encontraba en situación de peligro.

Z – Ya hice todo lo que me bino ha la mente, de su fortaleza física ahora depende.  
Con muchas plantas sea envenenado, y algunas heridas se han infectado.

-Al parecer no era seguro que el chico volviera a despertar.

Z – ¿Es amigo tuyo?-_ Preguntó extrañada.

F – La verdad no, le encontré zarandeándose en medio del bosque, me miró y se desmayo ante mí.  
Sinceramente, nunca había oído hablar en poniville de un chico con un hispido pelo purpura. Pero aun así no podía dejarle ha su suerte.

Z – ¿¡Entraste sola en el bosque!? Nadie debe entrar solo en el bosque. Y seguro que él hizo lo mismo.-_Zecora hacía mucho hincapié en la peligrosidad del bosque, y aun así le parecía quedarse corta.

Por otro lado, Fluttershy pensaba quien podría ser el muchacho a quien acababa de rescatar, tenia signos de haber estado mucho tiempo perdió en aquel bosque, tenia una camisa de tirantes color naranja, bajo un chaleco rasgado color azul.

Z – Deberías en mi casa la noche pasar,  
No creo que a la tuya seas capaz de llegar.

F – Me parece bien, gracias Zecora.  
Y supongo que a él también te lo agradece mucho, juntas podremos cuidarlo mejor.

Z – No tiene importancia, de todos modos, para variar es bueno tener compañía.

- Mientras tanto, dentro de la mente del chico, los recuerdo, los pensamientos, y sentimientos seguían activos inconscientemente, reviviendo los hechos acontecidos antes, y durante su calvario en el bosque.

Tras este chico hay Una historia la cual Fluttershy no tardara en conocer. Y por supuesto no pasara desapercibida en la vida de sus amigas...

_**Fin del Prologo **continuara en el capitulo 2_

_**By: Descaiger:  
**_

_**Descripcion:  
**_

_**Esto es un prologo de un crossover que pensé hace tiempo. Y que ahora me animo a escribir.  
Se trata sobre la influencia que tendrá este chico sobre las vidas de nuestras queridas y conocidas ponis. Y como ellas también influirán en él y sus sentimientos. Diría que las categorías que presenta este crosober son drama, alguna escena de acción, humor, y algún que otro romance.**_

Tratando de dar la mejor fidelidad posible a la serie y personajes originales.

Pero añadiéndole algo de mi propia cosecha, los personajes son antrho, no ponis.

Si les gusta este prologo les aseguro que lo mejor esta por llegar, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos quien y de donde es este chico y que hacia en el bosque, a demás de la intervención de otros personajes.

Recuerden dar su opinión para poder mejorar mis errores  
comenten y compartan.

_**- si quieres leer nuevos capítulos accede al link oficial de DeviantArt y enterarte de los avances:**_

/d5im235


End file.
